Chronos
Chronos Feniords is the first generation pup. He's a white shepherd with a very agile side. He now lives in the Lookout but he's not a member of the PAW Patrol until he will be. He is Marshall's trainee of being the next fire-fighting pup. Chronos belongs to Xavierthespecialvet Appearances Normal Appearance: Chronos is a pure White Shepherd. His eyes were cyan blue and has a red collar. His tail is a little sharp but still thin. He doesn't wear a tag because he is not a member of the PAW Patrol. He was still a trainee under Marshall, his mentor. Anthro Appearance: In his Anthro-form, He wore a blue plain round-necked shirt and a sleeves green jacket with a hoodie and zipper. He wears over-sized tan jeans with a star and four black chevrons below it on his left pocket. Bio His story was nothing more than ordinary. Chronos was born to a simple family in Denmark. His family was full of anything related to saving lives such as his father was a high-ranking police officer, three uncles as fire-fighters, and his mother and aunt as lawyers. They were obviously an overrunning family but their jobs were important than just ordinary lives. Chronos rather think that if he should get along with his family, he would definitely think that they would like to spend some time with, even if they were busy but they couldn't resist it because simply all of them were appreciated by the people of his hometown. All along as he grows up, he realized that his family had no time to spend with him, but he respected that because he knew his family would be very dependent, even in their own reliable jobs. But soon, inspiration struck on his mind, as he told them that he wanted to be a fire-fighter when he got older and apparently his three uncles would definitely be proud of him, simply because of what their intentions, but also he can be rather prominent to the family. Other than that, he thought to himself if he had a heart of pure justice, his father would be very proud and pleased to him. In every separate ways they had to follow, his father told him that even if he wanted to be was extremely rigorous, he would imagine his son on how he would look like in the future. Until that day, when everything he thought to himself that he was barely about to end his life with a close call. One night when he was 6, it was very peaceful until an explosion was unexpectedly set on their home. It was unlikely that someone else planted some explosion devices below their home. Not only that, a fire broke out as their home was on fire. They called their teammates, friends, and whoever they need. The fire can't hold them any longer until other fire fighters arrived. Chronos was scared and doesn't know what to do, he thought he would pass away with his family but it was just mere moments for him. Almost as he was about to despair and cry, one of his uncles helped him survive as he know another way out. There was an emergency small window and he can fit right through it. Chronos told him if his family could be out sooner but his uncle told him that they would be get out of the fire. After a short talk, Chronos was already out and police officers and firefighters rushed him to his aid to keep him to a safer area where they were. Chronos' family was still inside and they were struggling as the fire spread even more until the building will be broken and fall down and he begged the fire fighters to save them before the fire surround them and they said they will do whatever they can to put the fire out and save his family. Unfortunately, the family met their death as Chronos wept for their passing. After the fire went out for hours, they discovered their bodies were burnt and not only that, they found explosion devices and coincidentally, it led to an arson case. Days later after Chronos' family was passed and he was now an orphan after his mourning to his family, he was raised by Hugo, his uncle-in-law, who is also a fire fighter as well. He never thought that to would get to raise by someone else who were important to him and gladly, he accept it to where he found another start as an orphan. He told him one day he would become one of them, and Hugo told them about his uncles and his adventures being fire-fighters but he felt regret that he didn't save them and his family, due to the arson case just filed after that night. Then again, he was glad that Chronos is alright and someday, he promised that he will be just like his uncles in the future. Years later as he grow up, he arrived and visits Adventure Bay on his own. He actually wanted to go visiting each town but also, he wanted to find another home where he can be safe and find new friends. As he continues on visiting, he heard the PAW Patrol recently among the townspeople, so he point out that people told him that they were living in the Lookout. There when they saw them, it felt like that he was surprised, but soon Ryder wondered him when he visits here and actually wanted to talk with him inside the Lookout and learns everything about him. His family, his own adventures, and he even told Ryder that wanted to become a fire-fighting pup. Ryder offered him in and Chronos accepted as his found his new adventure and now he was Marshall's trainee to be next one before he will be replaced. Until then, he now lives in Adventure Bay and with his new friends and a new adventure for him to start again. As he grew up before he turned into an adult dog, he was now fully certified as a firepup. Later on, he fell in love with Kinkajou...and in the later days, he became her husband. And now, he ended up became a father of two pups, Colonel and Whiteberry... Personality Chronos tends to be quirky, whether with his human friends or fellow pups. But sometimes, he can be sincere and a bit of a glaring pup ever since. He also loves short trips and visiting because he's an outgoing pup. He is also companionable, not even wanted to be alone when he's around. Since then, he has a strong sense of justice and saving lives, which he gets an example from his mentor, Marshall and Chronos also believed and following in the quote, "The Sky's the Limit." He also has a fond of reading novels and stories but during in his free time after his training and learning everything from his mentor or a completed mission being assigned to him. He's very polite as well, but when he faces his fears or enemies, he can be tense and a little bit too serious, although that never stopped him from doing anything for what his intention supposed to be. Chronos is very sensitive and quite of an observant pup. When something catches to his mind, he tends to be silent, but not too long when he faces it. Most likely when he's around with his friends, he's friendly and supportive yet helpful to them. Sometimes, he can lend a paw or walk away. Although, his differences between them is still the same, just when thinking of him sometimes gets very convincing. Not maybe along with his own doubt of loneliness, but he wanted to have a good time with them, even with the help of his mentor and friends. Chronos is very agile. His movements can almost observe him to what he is facing and whatsoever. Although, that barely made him control himself as he is still growing up as an orphan. So far with along with his personality continued to be improved, it made himself quite of a very special pup, together along with his friends. Trivia Facts: * He was an orphan after his parents died in an arson case. * Chronos is allergic to leaves, even dead ones. * When he grows up, he wants to be either a librarian or a firefighting pup. But since then that he was a trainee to Marshall, Chronos after all wanted to become just like him when he gets older. * When he was born and before he was an orphan, he was his father's spitting image, although Chronos can't remember well since his memory was too little to know with his family. * When it comes to readings books in his reading session or after a mission assigned for him as succeed, he practically loves reading anything but in the sci-fi categories. Whether short or long, he will read it all. Although he likes other books in different categories which he wanted to. * Chronos was raised by his uncle-in-law for 7 years. * Before he joined the PAW Patrol as Marshall's trainee. He was been an adventurer, since then he loves to go outside for adventures and things to discover. * He loves riding horses. His favorite breed is a Clydesdale Horse. * After some time Chronos had now experiences and missions as a firedog, he took his son, Colonel, as his trainee with Chronos as a mentor. Family: * Unknown Parents - Deceased * Unknown Uncles - Deceased * Unknown Uncle-In-Law - Alive * Kinkajou - Mate/Girlfriend, Wife * Colonel - Son * Whiteberry - Daughter Friends: * Xavier (owner) * Ryder (owner) * Marshall (mentor) * Allan * Yasmin * Chase * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest Category:Fanon pups Category:Pups Category:Male pups Category:Male Category:Agile dogs Category:Anthro Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Xavierthespecialvet's OC Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Trainee Category:White German Shepherd Category:White Shepherd Category:Orphan pups Category:Orphan